


A Spell of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Ellen and Pamela are John's sisters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Witches, but this is Destiel ok, dunno why Lisa/Dean is before Cas/Dean, tags do what they want and place themselves wherever they want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are born into a family of Witches and Wizards. The Wichester family, with a curse that takes away the person they love. The brothers want a normal life, one in which they can fall in love and have a family without the fear of losing their beloved to a certain death and ending with a broken heart. So Dean makes a spell, in which he describes the person he'll fall in love with, a person who doesn't exist, and if they don't exist, he won't suffer of love.<br/>Practical Magic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Supernatural fic, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! I hope you like this! I'll add more tags, characters, and relationships when the time comes. Henry in this chapter is not John's father, he's his great great grandpa (for my own selfish reasons). Any mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out. No Sam and Dean in this chapter yet. I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy and comment, lovelies, thank you :]!

Long ago, in a town called Lawrence, there lived a happily married couple. The man was called Henry Winchester and his wife was called Mia. They were hard workers and lived a peaceful life.

Or so it seemed.

A woman, who had been in love with Henry for long and was envious of the happiness of the couple, followed Mia to every place she went. Mia was pregnant, and she liked to tell her unborn child about magical creatures and fairy tales while giving long strolls in the forest. Fairy tales were considered evil, and those who told them were accused of wichcraft and sorcery. Those who practiced wichcraft did not accept God. The woman, who was a member of the Hanging Committee, told the other members about Mia and the tales of magic she told her child about.

"She's a witch!" she said "She must hang, and the kid with her"

The Hanging Committee sat in council for a couple of hours. A baby, killed before it was even out of its mother belly? It needed reasoning.

"Why, indeed, the child must have sorcery in its veins as well. They both must hang"

It was decided, and they went to the Winchester's house. Mia answered the door of her house, and the next moment a large group of angry people came in screaming.

_"WITCH!!!"_

_"BURN IN HELL!!!"_ they all yelled, and Mia stood there frozen.

Henry came inside a few seconds later, an axe in hand. He had been chopping logs for the fireplace, and was now looking raged to the committee in his house shouting at his wife.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?"

"Mister Winchester, sir, I am so sorry for being the one to bring these dreadful news to you. But I am afraid it must be done!" said an elderly woman. She was indeed looking sorry. She had known the young couple since they were but wee lads, and would have never thought the bright energetic little girl to be a witch.

"You do not say a thing, Missouri! I will be the one to say this to Mister Winchester!" Bella, the woman who had started all this, spoke from behind Missouri, her eyes shining with malice.

"Out with it then! Why are you here distressing my pregnant wife?" Henry looked furious. They never bothered anyone, so why would these women be here bothering them?

"Your wife is a witch! I heard her telling stories of magical creatures to her belly! Only witches know of those kind of things! She must be punished!"

Henry stared at Bella with a frown. "How dare you say that! My wife is no witch, you better mind your own business and leave us be!"

"She is! No one here knows any magical stories and yet, she knows some by heart. She also picks up herbs from the Dark Path! No pregnant woman should even think of going that way! We shall look for the herbs, she must have them hidden!"

"You have no right to look for anything in my house, Bella!" Henry was red in the face, but Bella didn't budge.

"Think of it, Henry, why else does she take so much in her strolls? The Dark Path is far. Walking near would take her very little."

The words of the woman were poisonous. They had convinced far too many husbands that their wives were witches. They'd fight at first, but they always broke. Always. And Henry wasn't any different. His face was constricted. He tried to think against the words of Bella. His wife couldn't be a witch, could she? His sweet, loving Mia. But what Bella said had a pinch of truth. Mia did take the entire afternoon to walk, returning after the sun had set, with the moonlight bathing her figure. He didn't want to accept it, but the sight sometimes made him shiver. He turned to look at his wife, who hadn't moved or said a thing since the women had arrived. He searched her face for anything that would make him get everyone out of their home cursing their names, but her expression was neutral. She wasn't angry, or scared. She just was. Henry felt desperate. He was very scared himself, he didn't show it, but his knees could give away any moment now, so how could Mia be so composed? He looked at her one more time, he looked deep into her eyes, scared of what he might see there. Oftenly, what her green orbs hid was love, happiness, peace, but today, they glinted with amusement, with mischief, mockery. Today they had the cheerful malice you feel when you know something no one else does. He gasped, and her gaze turned warm again.

"Henry" she whispered.

But he had seen that. He had seen the emotions going through her eyes and how they had changed into their normal inviting green. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had to be sure.

"Search the house. You'll find nothing." this he said more to himself, not trying to convince the others, not really.

The women moved fast. They looked in every nook for some odd object, for nasty smells, for funny looking plants. They moved furniture, opened cabinets, took all the food out of the pantry, leaned to look under what they couldn't move. They checked in every room of the house, and found nothing.

All the while, Henry stood rooted to his spot, looking everywhere but to his wife. She was looking at him intently. He knew he had doubted her. If anything proved the women wrong, he would say he had agreed to them raiding their house just to make them shut up for real and leave them alone. He only wished they were all wrong.

One by one they came back looking to the floor sheepishly. With each woman that came to their living room, Henry breathed easier. Bella came back last.

" You see, woman! Nothing, I told you you were wrong! Now get out of my house and don't ever bother my wife again, or else!" said Henry quick, as if saying it fast would make it true automatically.

Bella turned to look at him. She was not looking ashamed like the others, nor disappointed. She had a triumphant look and her mouth broke into a large grin before she spoke. "I wasn't wrong, Henry, not wrong at all. You were, though, the day you decided to marry this witch!" She then took out from behind her back a small bag that smelled like rotten almonds. "Guess what this is. You don't know do you? These are herbs she uses to bewitch you. Your love is not even real!" She let out a nasty laugh.

Henry's heart sank and he turned to look at Mia.

"Mia?"

"My love for you is as true and pure as yours for me. Whatever I may be, that cannot be doubted." she said, her voice deep and her gaze somehow dark.

"Whatever you may be?"

She nodded and said nothing more.

"She just confessed, Mister Winchester! _Whatever she may be_ , that's as good as a confession, and she's not denying it! She is a witch!"

"How else can you always be so happy even when droughts hit us? Or when the cattle dies? She is bewitching you!" The women broke into high yells, all accusing Mia of odd behaviours in the family.

Henry was panting and felt like he was gonna choke. This couldn't be happening. His own wife. A witch. The mother to his child. A sorcerer. How could she trick him so? All these years, had been a  _lie_.

"Take her" his voice was barely a whisper and his eyes were closed.

Bella heard his words over the yelling and her grin was nasty. She looked at Mia, who looked struck, and took her by both arms. The other women stopped shouting when they saw Mia was being taken and they followed to help. Though, Mia wasn't struggling or fighting. She let herself be taken, never breaking the glare towards his husband. He had vowed to love her and protect her always. And yet there he was, looking to the ground while his wife walked towards her death, like a coward.

They took Mia to the Cliff. The gallows was there. People started gathering behind them when they heard the announcement of a witch about to be hung. Henry walked at the back of the party, his steps and his heart heavy. When Mia was settled, Bella read the condemnation.

"Anyone who casts spells or who is a medium or who consults the dead is detestable to the Lord. Do not allow a sorceress to live"

Henry turned to look at Mia. He still hoped for his good, clean, normal wife, but all he found was defiance. Mia waited for nothing else but what she saw in his husband's eyes, fear, disappointment, sadness. It hurt, she had lie to him, yes, but being a witch wasn't something you talked about when you wanted the man you loved to love you back. But it also hurt that after years of happy marriage and love, he gave her away that quick. She looked at everyone's glares, ignoring the nasty whispers from the inhabitants of the town she grew in. She smiled mockingly and stepped forward. The rope around her neck didn't hurt. Everyone gasped. She landed on her feet, not even stumbling. A part of the rope was still around her neck, but the other hung from the gallows. Everyone stared at the broken rope for a moment and then started running and shouting terrified. Mia laughed at them. She laughed at Henry. How little he seemed now. How big her love still was.

She left to the Dark Path. The only place she knew no one would bother her, and built a house for her and her child. She still thought of her Henry, and how he had changed their love for a life of loneliness just for being too ignorant. She feared for her child, who might suffer as she did. In a moment of extreme sadness she casted a spell.

" _That no Winchester would ever suffer of love_ "

But as time passed and she grew sour, the spell turned into a curse. Once a Winchester fell in love, they might suffer because their love wasn't returned, or because their love was taken advantage of, or because of broken promises. So, before any of these things could happen, fate snatched their beloved away.


	2. Amas Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The person I love can't exist, and if they don't exist, I won't be hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellen and Pamela are Dean and Sam's aunts, John's sisters, in this story, for my own selfish reasons, again :]. Enjoy and comment, beuaitful people!

At the end of her story, Ellen Winchester turned to look at the small boys in front of her.

"Is that why dad died?" asked the older boy, Dean.

"Yes, sweetie. He knew, since he heard the deathwatch beetle, that the time had come."

"So he died of a broken heart?" said the other boy, Sam.

"Indeed. And then you came to live with us." said Pamela, Ellen's sister, with a sweet smile.

Sam and Dean Winchester were the children of John and Mary Winchester. They came from the long line that descended from Henry. Ever since the death of Mia, the line of Winchester was feared for being witches and sorcerers, to date. When Mary died, and John followed, their sons had come to live with John's sisters, Ellen and Pamela. The boys knew about magic and practiced their spells, but they were only children, they knew nothing of prejudices and hate, and they were not evil at all, like every kid in town believed. The brothers weren't invited to play, and weren't picked for sports teams at school. When they played in their garden, other kids would come to the fence and throw stones at them. All because of the lies parents told their children about the family. Sometimes, Dean and Sam wished they hadn't magic, that they were normal, so they could have friends, and their parents back.

"It's what happens to all Winchesters" said Ellen sadly "It's what happened to my Bobby"

"Oh, Ellen, stop that, it was an accident" Pamela looked sternly at her sister.

"It was fate!" Dean and Sam looked weary.

"Don't worry dearies, the only curse in this family is siting at the end of this table!" mused Pamela, pointing at Ellen.

Both boys laughed at Aunt Ellen's glare to her sister.

"Come, kids, let's go inside and work on your spells!" said Ellen while standing up and stretching her arms.

Both women beckoned the giggling boys inside.

Their Aunts took good care of them. They were always supportive and didn't care if they ate dessert before their veggies or if they ate anything too sweet before bedtime. Sam and Dean had great times in their house full of tricks and surprises. Even if they were bullied because of it, practicing their spells was one of the best parts of their day. They oftenly wore costumes. Using your imagination is always an important thing when making magic, and Sam and Dean played this part just well. That day, they decided to be angels. Sam was wearing a white shirt with matching white pants, which highlighted his long brown hair and chocolate eyes. Dean was older now, though, and he wasn't wearing a complete outfit, only a pair of dark feathered wings. He really loved these wings, they were different from what everyone thought angel wings were, actually, quite the opposite. Dean had dyed the feathers black, and when the dye had dried, the feathers were sharp at the edges but still soft and fluffy in the centre.

They got their books out "Practical Magic" They didn't practice too difficult spells, they had to start from the basics, but they were fast learners. Dean blew his candle softly and eyes hard in concentration. The candlewick slowly sparkled and lit with fire.

"Very good Dean!" said Pamela cheerfully from the other end of the table "I always said there was a hidden power inside of you!"

"What about me?" asked Sam from his spot over the table.

"Oh, Sammy, we have a good feeling about you too don't worry." said Ellen coming out of the kitchen and handing the boys more strawberries and chocolate.

Dean smirked towards his brother and Sam stuck his tongue out. Then he blew his candle as well, but not even sparks came out. He groaned in frustration and threw a strawberry at Dean, who was laughing and grabbing his belly. A loud and urgent knock on the door was heard. Both women looked at each other and went to the door.

"Dean, dear, stay there and keep on practicing, Sammy, you try too." said Ellen before disappearing through the hall.

There was an anxious looking woman outside.

"Get the bird" said Pamela knowingly.

"Get the book" added Ellen nodding.

They led the woman to the kitchen. Dean and Sam ran to sit at the top of the stairs, where they could get a better look. They loved watching their aunts make real spells and magic.

"I can't stand this anymore! I want him! I want him badly! He has to leave his wife, and he has to leave her now!" the anxious looking woman stormed into the kitchen after the witches. She was shaking, sitting in front of the table and repeating her words frantically.

Ellen looked at Pamela over the woman's head with a frown. Pamela nodded at her sister "Maybe you should find a man that suits you, dear" she said while looking for the correct page in the spell book.

"No! I want him!!"

Ellen nodded at the woman handing her a long nail with a crystal on one end and a sharp point on the other, and a pigeon. The woman took them, sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I want him to want me so much he can't help himself" she recited and stabbed the pigeon with the nail right across the heart.

Dean covered his eyes and leaned over his brother's legs, but Sam smiled and stroked his brother's hair.

"Be careful what you wish for" sang Pamela.

The woman smiled shyly and took a photograph of a man from her pocket, and kissed it lovingly.

"I never want to fall in love" whispered Dean in repeat. If it made you die of a broken heart, and hurt birdies who had not the fault of your misery, then Dean most surely didn't want to fall in love ever!

"I can't wait to fall in love" said Sam, watching the woman intently and still soothing his brother.

\----

Dean was outside in the small green house their aunts had. He had a big bowl in his hands and a small notebook sat on the table. He was reading it closely, and when he had memorised the words, he started his spell.

"The person I love will hear my call a mile away, and will humm my favourite song. They will ride an Impala backwards" He took petals from the rose his notebook indicated and put them in the bowl.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam from the doorway.

"I'm summoning a True Love Spell called Amas Veritas, for the person I'll fall in love with." he walked to a shelf with silk white roses, took a blossom and put it in his bowl. "They will be marvelously kind. They will know how to cook pie, and their favourite shape will be a star. Their eyes will be impossible blue, like the sea and the sky" he took two bright blue petals from another flower and added it to his now full bowl.

"I thought you didn't want to fall in love?" asked Sam frowning and following his brother to each shelf he walked to.

"That's the point. The person I love can't exist, and if they don't exist, I won't be hurt." Dean said easily, smiling at Sam and walking outside.

He held his bowl high and waited. Soft wind came and the petals flew with it. They carried with the wind up and far until they were lost to the boys. Soaring across the sky, they started going down, towards a garden with sweet smelling flowers and green soft grass. A little boy sat reading in it. A petal fell on his book and he turned at the sky. Many petals were falling, caressing his cheeks, getting tangled in his ruffled dark hair. He giggled and suddenly felt warmth embracing him. The petals were covering him. When they stopped falling, a chill ran through his body and he shivered. The warmth left and in its place stayed a hole. He felt as if he needed something. He hugged himself and went into his house, feeling down. He knew, somehow, he needed to find something, or someone, to be complete.

\------

Dean and Sam's childhood went in the same manner. Fear from other kids, dirty glances from their neighbours, disapproval from people in the streets, chocolate cakes for breakfast, apple pies for lunch, and cherry pies for dinner. Ellen and Pamela raised them as best as they could, with all the love they could grant them and the comprehension they needed at every age and phase of their ives. All in all, they were happy, they had each other and that would always make them be ok whatever may happen.

That's why Dean was staring disapprovingly at the man under his window. The short man with long hair was wearing a satisfied smirk at Dean's frown, and Dean's stomach lurched with the urge to punch him. What was he smirking about, the idiot?

"Dean, hold the window please!" murmured Sam between giggles, walking into the room with a huge bag. He looked radiant, his eyes glinting, and the smile in his lips was so wide Dean was sure it would hurt his cheeks.

He heaved his bag out of the window and the man caught it gracefuly, not even staggering under its weight. He muffled a giggle and ran to his car to put it in the trunk. Sam turned to loom at Dean and he smiled shyly at his brother, then closed the space between them with a crushing hug. Dean wasn't one to show emotions and that kind of stuff, but he was going to miss his stupid brother very much, his annoying intelligence and boring books, and late night stories with a beer under the moon and chickenpox spells on anyone who bothered them, so he returned the hug.

"Do you even love him enough, Sammy?" he asked, when they broke apart and Sam was starting to go outside the window.

He flipped his hair off his brown eyes and stared playfully at Dean. "Oh, Dean, what's enough? I want to go out of here, I do not belong to this life! I want to be some where nobody knows me and can't judge me, somwhere I can make an actual life for myself!!" He almost shrieked at the prospect of such a future, and Dean was sure he was just using the man outside their house as an excuse to leave. To leave Dean.

Dean sighed, Sam would never learn, family is always first, and they have been ok all this time, right? Why did Sammy have to leave to be happy?

"I feel like I'm never gonna see you again." and Dean felt like a school girl, whining like that at the yeti climbing onto the roof now.

Sam turned to look at him, with an intense sparkle in his still teasing look. "Of course we are, Dean, don't say that! It's gonna be you and me, always! We're gonna grow old together! You are my brother, that will never change, no matter what stupid thing I might be doing, we'll probably gonna die at the same age "

Dean shrugged, still unsure. So Sam rolled his eyes and turned towards the short man. "Gabe, baby? I need your pocket knife!" he hissed at his boyfriend.

Gabe smiled and threw the knife to the air, and Sam caught it. He then stretched his hand and cut a fine line with the knife. Bright blood started leaking out and he motioned for Dean to show him his hand. Dean did and winced a little when the knife cut through his skin. The red blood gleamed before Sam crushed their hands together and entwined their fingers. He held them high and looked straight into Dean's eyes.

"Your blood, my blood. OUR blood. Always. Ok?"

Dean nodded and smiled. He pulled his stupid baby brother into his arms again and then smiled and waved at him while he giggled and disappeared through the fence on his boyfriend's back.

Dean only wished his brother will indeed be happy with this small yet huge adventure of his, an that it was worth leaving Dean behind. Or else, he'd be pissed. Any one that even thought of hurting his baby brother would end up in hell, Dean would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to reffer to someone if I don't know the person't gender, but I read once that I can use "they" and "their", so I did. English is not my first language, so I'm not sure, if I'm wrong, please tell me :]  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. A little help, a little magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fancies a girl, and his aunts won't let this opportunity pass to make him happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and stuff! Do comment if you are enjoying this or no :] <3

When Ellen and Pamela asked Dean about where Sam was next day, Dean shrugged and stuffed bacon into his mouth.

"He's gone, isn't he?" asked Ellen looking at her cup of coffee.

"We knew he'd leave eventually. He never looked completely comfortable with this lifestyle." added Pamela with a sad smile.

Dean chewed his breakfast without looking at his aunts. He wasn't going to discuss why his brother had left so suddenly this early in the morning. The women just sighed and went on with their usual conversations.

Things went almost to their normal ways some weeks later, when they got used to not having the gigantic form of Sam striding around the house and his piles of books scattered in every corner he could find. Dean had gotten a small job repairing minor problems of people's cars. He was more than capable of fixing major difficulties, but people didn't completely trust him. He did his job at home, not being able to find a place where he could settle a business yet, but, as people didn't like to go all the way to the spooky house where witches lived, he was still looking. This let him few time to leave the house, and also the fact that he didn't really need to leave it, still, he liked going out with his aunts once in a while. One day, he went with them to buy groceries and fertiliser for the herbs they grew at home. Before they went home, they stopped by the post office to check if Sam had sent any letters, and sure enough, the response to their last message was waiting for them.

"Oooh Sammy is in Florida!" Pamela sang and handed cheerfully the letter to Dean, who took it reluctantly.

Sam had taken long enough to answer, and Dean didn't get why his aunt was so happy that his nephew was somewhere else than with them. Sam's letter wasn't long, but the words made Dean smile. He couldn't really be mad at his baby brother, which made him really angry. He couldn't blame Sam, Dean himself had thought sometimes of leaving, maybe (just maybe) get a degree, find a home of his own, and be happy an normal, though he always thought of taking Sam with him, his brother was always in the picture. But if this was how Sam would be happy, then Dean had to be ok with it. So he smiled at the letter with the perfect handwriting and put it in his pocket. He turned up and there she was.

**Lisa Braeden**.

She worked at a local store. She was looking at Dean while crossing the street. Her long dark hair waving behind and eyes tinkling with the sunlight. She was so pretty. He crossed the street and passed her, turning his head to keep looking a little longer and smiled charmingly at her. She giggled and winked at him, then turned and walked away. Dean stared at her back and walked into Pamela, who was looking at him with an amused smile.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Oh nothing, Romeo, just watch where you're walking!"

Dean rolled his eyes at his aunt.

"Do you like that lovely girl, Dean?"

"No Pam, I don't like that chick, can we move now?"

"Oh I know you do, your eyes are sparkling and all" she gave a cheerful shriek and ran towards Ellen "Elly! Guess what? Dean likes the girl Lisa!"

Dean groaned and walked faster."I don't, shut up please, Pam!"

"Mind how you speak to your aunt, boy" Ellen smirked at her flushed nephew and pinched his cheek "Are you in love, Deanie?"

He glared at both of them and struggled to get off Ellen's grip. "I'm not in love, let go Ellen!"

His aunts laughed and grabbed each of his arms. Dean sighed. He was trapped. All the way back home, the women laughed and fussed over Dean's crush and Dean wanted the Earth to swallow him full.

\---

"Should we do something, Pam?"

"But of course we should Ellen! They obviously like each other!"

"But, the curse?"

"psh Ellen, there is no curse! Are we really going to deny Dean the joy of love because of a legend?"

"The legend is actual history and has proof, Pamela"

Pamela thrusted her hands upward in frustration. Sometimes Ellen could get annoying with her superstitions. Ellen sighed at her. In some way, Pam was right. Dean could have a chance at being happy and having a taste of a normal life, who knew, maybe the Lisa girl would prove herself worthy of a Winchester's fate, and to be honest, they probably wouldn't even go through their first 6 months.

"Alright then, get the book." Ellen nodded at Pamela, who squeaked and bounced to the study.

"Get a lock of her hair!"

Ellen grimmaced. The tough work was always for her. She didn't know why she put up to her sister's demands, she  _was_ the eldest after all.

It wasn't a powerful spell, they wanted the love that might develop between Lisa and Dean to be pure and true. It was but a little charm to make them make a move. They had all ready, after Ellen had to take one of the cats that came every night to get fed, to the store where Lisa worked, and cast a Commanding Spell on it so that he jumped to Lisa's head and take a lock of her hair. It was completely painless of course, and rather amusing. They waited until midnight and then made magic.

They were sitting next day on their front porch sipping on their iced tea, glancing anxiously from their watches to Dean, who was under a large red car trying to fix the gas filter.

"Why does nothing happen!?" whispered Pamela tapping her fingers on the chair's arm.

"Any time now, Pam, be patient!" said Ellen, feeling nervous herself.

A few hours had passed since they casted the spell and Dean was still in the house. Pamela was about to stand up and go check if the spell had worked, when the clock in the living room rang loudly with 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Dean started and hit his head with the car. Groaning and cursing, he slowly emerged from under the machine. Pamela stilled and both sisters tried to look, failing badly, innocent. Dean didn't turn to look at his aunts, who looked now as if they would burst  into loud laughter at any moment. He stood up and started walking. He didn't know where to, but his body seemed to know exactly where, because he kept walking and didn't stop. His gaze fixed ahead, he paid no mind to anything from out of the comer of his eyes, nor he turned to look elsewhere, an objective settled in his mind. After walking all the way into town, he realised what he was doing. The wind swirled around him and leafs on the floor flew from under his feet. People stopped whatever they were doing to look at him. He was searching, his pace quickening, inside shops, inside cars, but nothing. He focused his gaze ahead again, and saw Lisa walking at him quick, until she broke into a run and met Dean halfway, jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around Dean and Dean tightened his arms around her waist. Their lips crashed together and the kissed deep and long. Dean felt ok, and it wasn't until that moment that he realised how much he had wanted to do this. Lisa smelled like flowers, sweet and hot with sweat. When they let go the world turned up again, they were panting and looking into each other's eyes.

"I was waiting for you" said Lisa smiling down, and there was no fear nor judgement in her gaze.

\----

When he told his aunts about his and Lisa's relationship, they shrieked like schoolgirls and hopped to give him a bone-crashing hug. Dean wouldn't accept it, but he hopped a little along with them, a goofy smile across his face. The eldest women were really sweet with Lisa, they welcomed her warmly and even offered to teach her how to bake Dean's favourite pie, to which Lisa only accepted to be polite, because she kept giving hints that she didn't bake at all, and didn't care to learn how to. Dean didn't really mind about this, he always had his aunts' house to go eat pie, so he just chuckled and teased Lisas's lame baking skills. He might would have wanted to care, but he didn't.

Dean gave thought to it for long, and then proposed to her. They got married, and got a small house of heir own in town. Dean was happy, he was able to start forming the life he'd always wanted to and still be near his family. The only missing constant in his equation was Sammy. He told him about his engagement and marriage as soon as he was able to get his hands on a sheet of paper and a pen. Sammy was the first to know and in his answer he could read the cheesiness that characterised Sam's girly ability to express his feelings. He rolled his eyes at the screen and wished that his moose of a brother was here to be at his rightfully place of best man.

It started nice, really. He moved his job to his new place and Lisa kept hers in the shop. They had lunch together, went back to work, and met for dinner again. They had amazing newly wed sex every night, and Lisa even cooked a small breakfast for both when she had time. Dean was happy, and relaxed. His work increased now that people saw him with a wife and away from crazy Ellen and Pam, though, when he finished, he went to their house to chat and make magic. It was still a part of his life, and his aunts had raised him lovingly , so no mattered what new routine he had set himself and what people would say, he still spent time with his family.

Until Lisa decided that it was best that he didn't.

"Honey, we are together now, and that means the normal, white picket fence life you always longed for! Visiting them will drag you back to them, and you won't be able to put it in the past!" she had said, with her hands on her hips and that smile that meant "make as I say or else"

"But they are like my mothers, sweet heart, I lived with then until some months ago, I can't just stop seeing them."

"Oh do it gradually then, but if you wanna build a future together with me, you must forget about your past first"

Her tone was final and she turned around and walked away. Dean really loved Lisa and wanted that future, so, reluctantly, he decreased his visits to his aunts, excusing him and saying work was crazy, until it was easier for him to just stop calling them as well. If he spotted them in town, he'd turn quickly and leave.

But he got his reward.

Lisa had been qcting a little distant after their one year anniversary, but Dean imagined it had to be that way when someone was married. He really didn't know how this life was, having been so distant to any relationship other than that with Ellen ad Pam and Sam, and he'd been really young when his parents had died to remember if they were happy. He blamed it on work stress and didn't complain much. They still had sex at least once a week, and had dinner together, so not all was lost.

One day though, Lisa was shifty and she was baking a cake, which burnt, but Dean had to notice there was something wrong with his wife. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to his arms. She wriggled, but he didn't let go, so she turned her pretty brown eyes to him.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" his robe was strained, clearly showing his own discomfort at cornering her, but he reckoned a husband had to make his wife feel good always.

She hesitated for a moment before taking a very deep breath and speaking so quickly Dean almost didn't catch it.

" _I'm pregnant._ "


	4. Why do they hurt us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nice life with a nice family now. But, does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof this took ages! I've had tons of homework and exams, but I stole a little time and came quickly to update! Hope you guys who have been reading are liking it so far. I know it's going slow now, but I promise it will flow better when I get to where Cas appears and, well... Please share with me your thoughts on it! If it's complaints, or suggestions, anything!  
> Hope you enjoy :]

Dean would he lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat at the news. He had thought about having kids, sometimes, but only because he had thought of the concept of a family, and families had kids. But he had never thought of it as something that would actually happen. He was very good at taking care of people, if Sammy was any proof of it, he could teach, defend, cheer up, and soothe, the basics. So more than having chills of the scared-the-crap-out-of-you kind, he was actually feeling the anticipation ones forming in his stomach. He smiled gently at Lisa, who in return offered a confused look.

"Are you not shitting your pants?" she asked backing a little as if Dean was somehow dangerous.

"Of course not, Lis, why would I be shitting myself?" Dean moaned.

He might be a little wierd and a stranger to certain social interactions sometimes, but he was a damn human being, not a monster.

"Well, all men shit their pants when their wives are pregnant"

"Not those who love their wife" he winced internally at his words, because he always did when he was being too cheesy.

Lisa's arms flew to his bak and tightened there, and her lips curled into a smile. But her eyes. They looked...uncomfortable? When Dean frowned at the look, Lisa quickly turned away and laughed.

"You are the sweetest, Dean" she said and sank into his chest.

Dean tried to push her away so he could see her eyes, and when he finally managed to, the previous feeling was gone, and instead, there was warmth in the brown eyes. So he let it pass. He might would have wanted not to, but he did. After he and Lisa drank a glass of milk to toast, he ran to the small study and started writing. When he was done, he was smilig goofily, as he walked to his front fence and placed the letter in the mailbox. He just hoped Sammy would answer quickly. When the night was deep and Lisa was asleep, Dean went down and called his aunts to give them the news. Lisa would never approve him to tell them, but this was something huge and Dean wouldn't let them out of it.

"Oh, Deanie! I'm so happy, sweetie, congratulations!"

He could listen to Pam's smile on the other side of the phone, and also Ellen's grunt. He of course expected that, and knew he deserved it, he had stopped talking to them after all. Ellen was in all her right to be mad at Dean. But she loved her gentle, kind nephew, and him being so happy was something she couldn't begrudge on him. So she asked her sister for the phone once she had finally stopped fussing over names for the baby.

"Dean, dear! I'm so happy and proud for you, and know that anything you or the baby need, we are here for you!" she said cheerfully, ad yes, just Dean or the baby. She knew very well who had had the idea of stopping talking to them. She knew very well Lisa was just as every other single person in the town, blinded by all the prejudices time had given them.

"I know, thank you Ellen." Dean said, sounding relieved and letting go of the breath he'd been holding since Ellen started talking.

He chatted for a couple of minutes with them and said bye, promising taking the little tike to visit its aunties.

* * *

 

They named him Ben, much to Dean's disappointment. He wanted to call his son after his father, but Lisa insisted that by naming him John, Dean was holding on to his past. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Lisa before storming out of the house, not without almost crushing the door. He knew he had wanted a little change from how he previously lived, but not entirely. Dean didn't complain about his magic, and he had spent his whole life with withces and knew very well they were not evil. It was starting to irritate him a little that Lisa was always asking him to completely forget about his life! It was his life, and people he loved were in it, Sam was in it, and Lisa, who supposedly loved him, wanted him to erase everything. He just couldn't. He couldn't leave beautiful moments behind.

But then, after a lot of thought and a couple of beers, he reckoned too he needed to start having new moments to remember . This happy family lifestyle was his new lifestyle, and Lisa was sharing it with him. He could give something back . He decided they could always have another baby, and name that one instead.

The baby was beautiful. His cheeks were so round and big, especially when he smiled, which he did a lot. His hair was dark, like Lisa's, and his eyes were brown. Both mother and son shared their frown as well. Dean could spend hours discovering what features Ben had identical with his mum, and still miss many at the end of the day. The first times, when he actually sat with his kid and just stared at him playing or gurgling or sleeping, he had been content with how alike he was with Lisa. But little by little, Dean started looking for himself in the little boy. First he noticed was the eyes. When Ben's eyes stopped changing their colour and settled in brown, Dean was a tad disappointed. But he kept on looking. He focused on his hair. He waited for grazes of light brown to appear, but on the little head only dark brown blossomed. His mouth was fuller than Dean's, and his eyes didn't wrinkle when he smiled. The shape of his hands wasn't similar to his dad's, and his face was rounder, even if Lisas' and Dean's were slim. Ben also had no freckles, not even one. Dean didn't let this turn him down. Ben was still very young and more changes to his appearance would come. Also, his mood and nature could be just like Dean's, they just had to wait. But when Ben grew older, no change came that would make him look like Dean. This couldn't be, could it? He at least had to be in some way like his dad, Dean's chromosomes couldn't be all recessive, could they?

"He doesn't look like me, at all. Not even a freckle!" moaned Dean over his tea in Pam's and Ellen's house.

There was a sale off at Lisas' shop and she would come home late, so Dean had seized the opportunity and visited his aunts while Ben still babbled and made no coherents sentences yet.

"Maybe he has to grow more?" he said, looking at the baby with a mouth smeared with raspberry jam.

Pam and Ellen looked at each other while Dean pouted at his son. They had had a quick argument with their eyes, and Pam nodded in defeat. Ellen glared at her before turning to his nephew.

"Honey, Ben is two already. His first words are already coming out. I don't think any more important changes will come, and he should be looking at least a bit like both his parents and not just one."

Dean turned to look at her, and his face was cladden with sadness at the words. "What, do you mean he'll never look like me?"

"Never is a strong word." Offered Pam, looking at Ben.

Ellen shot her a warning look before speaking again. "I don't think he'll ever look like you, sweetie."

"Why not? There is me in him, after all..."

"There is something, Dean, but it's not exactly yours."

Dean brows shot up, and he looked confused at his aunt. "What do you mean, Ellen?"

Ellen looked at him sadly, then pulled her chair until she was arm with arm with Dean. Dean leaned into the caress his aunt gave him on his cheek. "Dean, honey, I'm going to tell you something heavy. I'm sorry for being the one bringing you these news, but I must say it, even if it will be painful. I think Ben, is not your son. I think Lisa has been seeing another man, we have seen her drive to the other side of the town with him, and his mouth looks a lot like Ben's. We should have said something. We're sorry."

It took a little for Dean to take the information in. When it did, he moved back away from Ellen's touch. He looked at her as if she was contagious. "What?"

"Ben has a father that is not you, Dean."

His head boiled suddenly. How could Ellen say this? His Lisa with another man? She loved Dean! How could Ellen even dare? His head was screaming, though nothing cane out of his mind. He was staring down at Ben, who was gurgling happily at the mashed apple Pam was feeding him now. He wondered. He should be shouting, shouldn't he? At the nasty implications Ellen was doing about his wife. But he couldn't get the sound come out of his mouth.

_You've thought about it too_

His back felt cold at the thought. His own mind was betraying him now. Only, no, it wasn't, it was true, Dean had thought of it, when Lisa came too late with the excuse of covering the shift of her friend Meg. One day, though, Dean called the shop because he couldn't find his tools, and Meg said Lisa had left about an hour ago. Or when it was Lisas' day off, but she said the owner, Missouri, needed help that day and asked Lisa to be there. When Dean called to ask if Lisa would be home for supper, they said she hadn't been there. Once it happened after Ben was born. Dean called to ask where the baby's pacifier was, and Lisa had been gone for at least an hour. When Dean gathered the courage to ask about it, Lisa would always say she had run into a friend ad lost track of time while chatting, or that she had gone to her mum's. And Dean had no real reason to doubt. Lisa had a lot of friends, and she loved being in her mother's house. So he'd shrug it off and go on with his life. But now it was not only him. Now his aunt, who loves him, is telling him his thoughts are the same as hers. It's not only Dean now who suspects. He turned to look at Pam. She had her hand hanging in front of Ben's mouth, and the baby was straining his neck to reach the spoon full of sweet apple pulp. Her look was sad and her smile sympathetic. She believed it as well. Could it really be then? He shook his head after a moment of hesitation. No it couldn't. Lisa loved Dean. She was happy. They had a son. Why would she need another man, if Dean gave her everything?

He stood up, strided to the other side of the table and took Ben in his arms. He glared at both his aunts and left without another word. Blood was pounding in his ears, he couldn't listen to the engine of his car, or to Ben's cries at being so abruptly taken away from the apple. He couldn't even hear his thoughts. But he didn't want to. He knew what they were saying, and he didn't want to believe it. He parked at the side of the road to cool his head down. His breaths were heavy and quick, and his head started feeling light. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, shutting down the screams from behind. Deep in he inhaled, relaxing on the seat. It wasn't working. Ben was crying hard and loud and wouldn't calm down until he was soothed and kissed in the forehead. So Dean climbed to the back of the car and cradled Ben in his arms. He hushed and stroked the small boy, rocking him into the rhythm of Ramble On. Until that moment, when Ben's outburst was dying out, Dean's own head felt better. He smiled down at Ben and kissed him before putting him back in his car chair. He climbed back to his seat. The engine started under his fingers, and he pressed the accelerator, putting the car back on the road, heading for his house. Dean really didn't want to get home, because it meant asking Lisa and finding out the truth. But it had to be done, for his own sake. With his heart hammering again inside his chest, he took Ben out of the car and went into his house. There he put Ben in his chair, and the baby started playing with the animal figures hanging from te handle. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down to wait for Lisa to arrive. A couple of hours, maybe more, she got home. Ben had fallen asleep in his chair with his feeding bottle dropped next to him. Dean had only managed to come out of his anger cocoon because of Ben's desperate yells of hunger.

When Lisa opened the door and went in, she turned around, looking confused to arrive to a silent and dark house. This seemed melodramatic, Dean waiting on a chair in the dark, still clutching his untouched beer and watching his wife walking hesitantly in, but he didn't want to make himself look normal, because he didn't feel normal. When Lisa finally spotted him she gave a tiny jump back and gasped.

"Dean! God you scared me! Thought there was no one home, don't you ever do that again!"

Dean said nothing, just stared darkly at her.

"What are you doing with all the lights off, and why is Ben not in his room?" Lisa strided towards the snoring child and lifted him. "Dean? I'm talking to you"

Dean had followed her with his eyes, searching for anything that might tell him if the suspicions were right and would spare him the trouble to ask. Up and down he swept his wife's figure, but he found nothing. He sighed heavily and stood up, draged himself to where Lisa was still standing with the baby in her arms.

"Lisa, are you seeing another man?" He almost moaned at how hurt his voice sounded. He wasn't even sure if Lisa was in fact cheating on him, and still, he was here, a full grown man asking his grown wife as if they were in high school of she was taking him to prom.

Lisa's brows went up all the way to her hairline. She stared incredulously at Dean for a moment before speaking. "Dean, I really hope you have a good background story to that question"

"Answer the question, Lisa, I'll give you my story right after you answer"

Lisa looked taken aback, and for an instance, Dean thought of leaving the problem there and sayin it was all a joke, hugging and kissing his wife and put his son into bed. But his stomach was already clenched and his throat made a tight knot, so he just as well better end this now. He crossed his arms and didn't move his gaze from Lisa. She stood there for a moment, still holding Ben, shifting his weight from one arm to another, but when she saw Dean wouldn't budge, she sighed.

"I'll put Ben in bed, then we'll continut with this nonsense you are talking about."

Dean followed her with his gaze until she disappeared upstairs. He ran his fingers through his hair and wished what Ellen had said was a lie, and that all this was a bad dream, that he would wake up to Lisa snuggled comfortably next to him.

Dean took a swig of his now warm beer and grimaced at the flavour, and at the very uncomfortable talk that was about to happen. But it had to happen, he knew it. So he sat on the chair to wait again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not remembering exactly on which episode this happens, but Dean says his favourite song is a tie between Ramble on and Traveling Riverside Blues, and, well, I like Ramble On better (sorry, this is selfish, again), so, yes :]


	5. They do it because they love us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa only knows how to take, but she doesn't give anything back. And when she does, she gives it to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that this took so long I'm about to finish this semester and have many ideas to continue this story. Update after final exams week will be quicker :] So, this chapter is very quick, and I needed to get it out of my system pronto, I am not completely satisfied with it, and when I have more time, I will edit it a little I think. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Review please :D!

"Ok Dean, where the hell is this coming from?" Lisa's tone was calmed but serious, like she was inviting Dean to speak his mind but to chose the words carefully. She used that tone very often, but mostly it was Dean's fault, whatever they were fighting about. Not this time, though. This time Lisa was the one who had to explain herself.

She was at the foot of the stairs with her arms crossed looking at Dean as if he wasn't worth her time.

"You haven't answered yet."

"I don't want to answer such a stupid question."

"If it's really that stupid, honey, why don't you damn answer it and we can go on with our life"

Lisa didn't expect Dean to be this angry, and she was a little surprised at Dean's voice level. He never shouted at her, it was always Lisa the one who raised her voice.

"No Dean, I'm not with another man. I can't believe you actually think that, and I wish you have a good reason to."

Well, did he? He had no other that assumptions from his aunts and himself. But no real proof. But they wouldn't lie to him. They loved him and had never hidden anything to him or Sam. THey wanted their two nephews to be happy, and Dean trusted them.

"I've heard stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Someone has seen you with some guy. Both being sneaky and shit like that."

"Who has seen me with some guy?"

"Lisa, is it true?"

"Tell me who?"

"I won't tell you. Tell me if it's true" "

No Dean! I'm with you! I don't need to be with anybody else, I have you and Ben!"

"Then why did you lie?!"

"Lie about what?"

"Those times, when you said you had to stay late at work, or that you were needed on your days off, and every time I called, you weren't there! It always turned out you hadn't even gotten to your job, or you had been gone for hours! And when you got here you actually told me fucking anecdotes of work!"

"Wha--Dean, every time you asked I gave you the reasons of why I wasn't there!"

"I didn't always ask you, Lisa. And those days, you'd lie to me about how your day was. If you always were at your mother's or with a friend, as you said you were, why lie those other times? Why not just tell me the fucking truth, Lisa? I never forbid you to be with people you fucking love."

_Unlike you_

Dean's temper was off charts. He was never one to snap and shout about things. Whenever he got pissed at something, he'd just sulk and maybe bitch about pretty much everything, but he never fought. He didn't like to talk about the things that troubled him. But right now, all he wanted was to take his ire out. He was good at reading people, his aunts had taught him and Sam how to when they were kids so they could tell if a person was trying to trick them, and trick them instead. He knew how to read Lisa just fine, he only had avoided doing it. Until now.

Lisa was starting to look anxious. Her always composed frame was giving in to nervousness poorly dissimulated with annoyance. She kept glancing sideways so that she didn't have to look at Dean. Dean could tell she was lying. 

"Maybe I should call your mother? Ask her when was the last time you were there?" Dean said, his voice dropping dangerously and taking his phone out.

When he started dialling the number, Lisa widened her eyes impossibly. "Dean, that's unnecessary."

"Is it? Why? You're not lying. The one who will look like a fucking idiot is me, after your mom tells me you were there a couple of days ago, huh?"

He was about to press send, when Lisa's hand landed on his. "You don't have to call her Dean." her voice was a whisper and she was looking down.

Dean could feel her light tremble. His heart ached at the meaning of it.

"Who told you?"

"Why does that fucking matter? You cheated on me anyways." Dean spat darkly.

"I want to know, Dean"

"Ellen." Dean said defiantly.

Lisa turned to look at him looking slightly angry "Ellen? Your aunt? I thought you didn't speak with them anymore?!"

"Well I do. They are my family. I'm not like you Lisa. I love you as you are, whatever your family is"

"You lied too"

"Don't give me that bullshit! I was always with them, you can ask whomever you want! People always saw me going there."

She didn't even have the right to make this Dean's fault.

Dean sat down on his chair, and rubbed a hand heavily on his face. His body felt weak, like it couldn't take this argument. Lisa hadn't even told her mother about this, she hadn't even been sneaky ebough. She probably thought Dean was so dumb he wouldn't realise that she had fucked another man. How could she? He loved her, gave her his whole heart and life, everything he had, was hers. Why?

"Why?" he asked, not managing to look up to whatever emotion Lisa would show when she gave her reason.

It took her a moment to gather the words "I- I don't know. It just happened. One day, we were chatting, next moment, his lips were on mine. And I could only let myself go. I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry Dean."

His insides felt cold, and he could feel tears starting to try and come out. He pinched his eyes with his fingers to stop them and his eyes stung. The knot in his throat tightened and it ached when he tried to swallow. Breathing was difficult. His hammering heart didn't let him listen to whatever Lisa wa saying now, so he spoke instead, even his voice sounding like a strange noise.

"All those times I asked you, how could you lie? I gave you all I had. My own being, I always made sure you missed nothing. You took and took Lisa."

Lisa said nothing. She was looking at the floor and she was shaking slightly, Dean knew she was crying. Well, good, she deserved it.

"I'm sorry Dean" she whispered "It's just, I needed---" she shook her head before stoping short.

"You needed what?" asked Dean incredulously, because what could she need, if she had it all?

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Tell me Lisa" Dean's voice was high and commanding, and Lisa squeaked softly at the sound.

With her lips trembling she answered "I needed a pinch of normal, Dean"

"A pinch of normal?"

"Yes! You can do magic, Dean! Tell me how is that normal?"

Dean felt his blood boil in every vein and artery of his body, rushing up until his head was boiling as well. "Tell me Lisa, when have I fucking done magic since we started living together? Huh?" His voice dark, he stood up and gave a step towards Lisa, who took one back.

For a moment she was scared at Dean's eyes, his wide orbes spitting fire and murder, at his voice that was dropped and still so high.

"You lied, Dean. You said you never saw your aunts when you obviously do! I asked you not to, to leave all that behind!"

"Don't you fucking dare Lisa! I left them for a damn year to make you happy! I left all I am so that you were satisfied! You actually tried to make forget about my brother, my father, just because you are a judging bitch! You don't fucking know them, don't pretend that you do just from what your bitch mother has told you from us!" Dean wa shouting, ignoring the head ache forming behind his eyes and the quivering lip of Lisa. Her eyes were so wide with fear, but Dean couldn't care less. "All I did for you, and you couldn't even return the favour by being fucking loyal."

"I'm sorry Dean."

"We have a son, Lisa." Dean knew that was only half true, and he dreaded the answer to his statement, but he had to know, he had to be certain, even if the world would shatter around him. When Lisa didn't speak, Dean closed the gap between them and grabbed her both arms. "Don't we?"

She swallowed and bit her tonge to stop the sobs from coming. She shook her head, and looked at her feet.

Dean's body felt numb, and his ears started buzzing. He let go off Lisa and collapsed on the couch again. The house was dark even with the lights now on, and the air was cold and thick. His whole happy family life was a lie. He still couldn't understand why she had done this, but he really didn't want to ask anymore. He didn't want to know who the asshole who had everything he didn't was, because what was the point? It wasn't all the man's fault. He felt tired, and tense. The air was already hard to breathe and his chest ached with every bump of his heart, he didn't want any reason to have a heart attack. Tears started pouring out of his eyes, and his ears still buzzing. His Ben wasn't really his. He needed warmth. He needed sweet words after such a bitter conversation.

His ears buzzed louder.

But it wasn't a buzz. No, it was more like a chirping sound, and now that it was louder Dean realised it wasn't because of the blood pounding in his head. It didn't come from inside his body. It became louder every second, and it was drilling through Dean's ears, making the ache unbearable. He turned around, ignoring Lisa's quivering form in front of him.

"What the hell is that?" he said out loud, lifting the cushions of the couch to look for the source.

"Wh-what?" sobbed Lisa, looking at him with eyes red and puffy.

"Shut up! Don't you speak to me!" Dean couldn't help it coming out as a bark.

He kept looking wherever he could, with his world spinning around. He blinked a couple of times, focusing on the sound, leaning against the nearest wall to stop himself from falling.

Where the fuck was this damn insect?

He opened his eyes, the world had stopped swirling. The pain in his head was dying out and his heart rate slowed abruptly. An insect. Its sound was unlike any Dean had heard. Dean seemed to be the only one who could hear it, judging by the fearful look Lisa was giving him. Her pretty brown orbs looked dry and empty all of a sudden, and Dean had to blink for them to look watery and alight again. He thought that the events of the day were making him see things, listen to things that weren't there, but the chirping wouldn't stop. He put his fingers in his ears to shut it out, but the sound thundered inside his skull. The sound was for him to listen, it was being made for him and only for him.

It dawned on Dean then. He had listened to the tales, with Sam clinging full of fear to Dean as if he would disappear if he let go, Ellen and Pam taking turns to tell them about the sound of the insect made to free Wincheters from pain. The one that had warned their father about the death of...

He knew it. Cold sweat running down his spine, making his nerves extra sensitive, the world going dark around him.

He knew what the sound meant.


	6. And now we rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good can come of thinking instead of paying attention. Except maybe if relief comes after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, took me ages! But here it is, a small update :]

_Lisa was heading to her job. Her boss had already called her to ask when she was coming to work, and Lisa didn't want anyone to suspect that Dean and her had had a fight as big as this one. She didn't want anyone to know she was having an affair with the grocer's son. Maybe people knew already, but appearances were very important to Lisa. Which is why she had wanted Dean to stop seeing his aunts._

_They were odd people! How could she be seen going to their house? Or them coming to hers, and have dinner, or secret Santa, or birthday parties? No, Lisa did not want that. She liked Dean, he was a damn sexy man and sweet as a cinnamon roll, but not so much to endure the judging looks from the townsfolk. Why had she cheated on him, she wasn't sure. He had kept to his word to never speak to Pamela and Ellen ever again, though Lisa knew he still wrote to his brother, but the man had left his family to pursuit a different life, so Sam was ok for Lisa. He never mentioned or made magic, but Lisa just couldn't make herself look at him as a normal guy. She always looked at him and saw the large list of Winchesters behind him that were evil sorcerers and a cursed family. And he still had this weird behaviours sometimes. Like the last four days, he looked so pale and lost, since they fought about her cheating, and she thought it was because of it, that he looked that way, but she caught him at least five times turning the house upside down looking for something, muttering stuff about curses and insects. It had creeped the math out of Lisa._

_Perhaps it had been that. She would have wanted a regular man, but she hadn't been able to stop herself from running to his arms. She just didn't really love him, and she needed an escape. That was it. Not an excuse, but it made her ease her mind from thinking she was a horrible person. You can't make someone love another person, right? And you couldn't just choose who you fell for!_

_She had lied, it would have been easier to just tell Dean that maybe it wouldn't work, and that they shouldn't marry. That he could go running back to his aunties and be with them forever._

**_Sick..._ **

_No stop those thoughts, you're just angry. With him? With yourself? Who cares. It's over anyways._

_She had not wanted to hurt Dean so. She found it difficult to stop herself from doing certain stuff, and the grocer's son arms were so warm and his lips so full and sweet, and Lisa's head was light when the man kissed her and took her and..._

_She should have stopped when she knew she was pregnant with Ben. She knew he wasn't Dean's. They had stopped having sex because Lisa was always so tired, from screwing with the other guy. She would probably give Dean a hand job, or, if he was lucky enough, she'd blow him, and Dean would count that as sex because he knew Lisa worked hard and came back home tired, and he was an understanding husband. So no, Ben wasn't Dean's._

_Oh, how did she get to this point? She only hoped her next life wouldn't demand a payback._

_She was about to get to her job. She had taken the suburbs way, which is longer,  on purpose to have this small time with her thoughts before arriving to the loud environment of her job. She parked across the shop because it seemed like a busy day full of customers with their cars right in front of the shop. She walked towards it, not really noticing anyting around her._

_She could only hope Dean would find a girl that loved him as he was because she just cou---_

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Mr Dean Winchester?"_

"Yes this is he."

_"We're calling from Mercy's Hospital."_

"What happened?"

_"Is Ms Lisa Braeden-Winchester your wife?"_

"Yes, is she alright?"

_"We are very sorry, Mr Winchester. You better come to the hospital"_

Dean hung up after the dead line sound from the other side of the phone had hurt his ear.

Was Lisa...

No she couldn't be.

Or could she...

Should he go see her?

He wasn't sure he wanted to see her...

She might be dead, for fuck's sake!

Still, Dean did not know if he wanted to look at her face...

He rubbed his face and smacked his head from having those doubts. He might not want to see Lisa, but she was his wife and he had a duty. He grabbed Ben and dropped him with his aunts, and then went to the hospital as fast as he could. On his way there, he couldn't help to feel the heavy weight making his back hurt so much lighten a little. But it wasn't until he got to the hospital, when he was looking at his wife's dead body in front of him, pale and cold and still, lying on the metal bed, that the weight was thrown off his shoulders. Something collapsed inside his body, and he convulsed with the urge to throw up. He had to excuse himself and run to the first bathroom he could find, and growl at the nurse man who was washing his hands. Now that he was alone, under white bright lights hurting his eyeballs, and the muffled sound of the speaker outside as the only source of reality he could get at the moment, he broke, sitting on the floor, wondering why the hell did he feel relieved if she was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if that's what they tell someone over the phone when a person is dead. I suppose they don't reveal much because it's not so personal, and it's important information...

**Author's Note:**

> The words Bella speaks at the hanging were taken from wikipedia  
> Deuteronomy 18:11-12 "anyone who casts spells..." Exodus 22:18 "Do not allow a sorceress to live" I'm not good with religion stuff, so if these are wrong, tell me :)!


End file.
